deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is the father of the Simpson family in the animated television series, The Simpsons. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Homer Simpson vs Bender (Completed) * Homer vs. Cosmo (Completed) * Dan Hibiki vs Homer Simpson (Completed) * Homer Simpson vs Ernie the Giant Chicken * Hank Hill vs Homer Simpson (Abandoned) * Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson * Homer Simpson vs Mr. Incredible * Homer Simpson Vs Patrick (Abandoned) * Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin (Completed) * Homer Simpson vs Roger Smith * Homer Simpson vs Shrek (Abandoned) * Sonic VS Homer * SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Homer Simpson (Completed) * Homer Simpson vs Stan Smith (Abandoned) * Homer Simpson vs Eric Cartman With Bart * Homer and Bart vs Finn and Jake Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Fred Flintstone (The Flinstones) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) * Johnny Bravo * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Goofy (Mickey and Friends) * Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Sans * Papyrus * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Pac-Man * Randy Marsh (South Park) * Garfield * Owen (Total Drama) * Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty) Death Battle Info * Age: 39 * Weight: 239 Ibs * Aliases: Pie Man, Radioactive Homer, 3D Homer, Gold Giant Homer, Lego Homer, Grim Reaper Homer, King Homer, Homerzilla, Blob Homer, Donut Homer * Occupation: Safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Plant (not that he's good at it) ** Literally hundreds of other temporary jobs. * Catchphases: Doh! Woo-hoo! Why you little! Abilities and Weapons * Hand guns https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3iU3A_fpQ4 * Good at hand to hand combat * Knives * Shotguns * Machine Guns * Crossbows * Shotgun loaded with makeup (Literally) * Hammer * Chainsaw * Axe * Baseball Bat * Miniature Nukes * Bombs * Magic Hammock * Monkey's Paw * Inanimate Carbon Rod * Toaster Time Machine * Awards * Pies (as Pie Man) * Pink Sedan * The Homer https://youtu.be/Pw9gaEiQAxY * Mr. Plow [3] Feats * Is one of the most recognizable cartoon characters in history * A massive resume of job experience: confirmed to have 188 occupations within the first 400 episodes. https://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Homer%27s_jobs * Has saved his hometown of Springfield more than once * Fought Peter Griffin from Family Guy to a standstill * Has been to various places around the world, Heaven, outer space, and even Hell itself * Defeated a giant spider https://youtu.be/rThmQZcX9g0?t=16s * Defeated Mario in a rather brief battle * Won a Grammy and an Academy Award * Was once Mark Hamill's bodyguard * Helped fight off a zombie invasion brought upon by Bart Simpson * Once killed Death itself and became a Grim Reaper for a short time * During his stay in Hell, ate all the donuts in the world without any discomfort https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtEFEdrrXc4 * In Lego Dimensions, teamed up with the likes of Batman, Gandalf, the Ghostbusters, and numerous others to save the Lego multiverse * Reclamed his family's sailboat painting from Robot Chicken Nerd * Can crush a soda can with his belly fat https://youtu.be/eS0tFtNFLvc?t=44s * Caused a nuclear meltdown without using nuclear material https://youtu.be/GNCkCoJcSM0?t=2m7s ** Despite being at point-blank range of the meltdown; Homer shook it off. https://youtu.be/GNCkCoJcSM0?t=2m45s * His disembodied spirit managed to return to his body and revive himself from a heart attack, in response to Mr. Burns preparing a ham for his family in respects (the ham was canceled when Homer revived). (Homer's Triple Bypass) Weaknesses * Poor Health ** Has suffered a heart attack (Homer's Triple Bypass) ** Attempted to run a marathon race. Was so dehydrated that his own wife mistook him as Grandpa Abe Simpson. (New Kids on the Blecch) ** At age 40: his life expectancy was declared to be age 42. * Despite his durability, can still feel pain and be subject to mortal injury * Intelligence seems to be random and inconsistent ** Rarely pays attention to anything he would consider to be boring. * The same could be said about his strength * Is kind of an idiot for the most part * Is pretty lazy. * Sometimes has a short temper * Can easily be scared and frightened at times * Excessive self-indulgence and gluttony. ** Sold his soul to the devil (Ned Flanders, 'It's always the one you least suspect!') for a donut. ** Was once willing to die upon eating a poisoned éclair despite knowing it will kill him, only to throw it away in horror when Lisa claimed it was low fat. * Forms such as Homerzilla and King Homer are virtually unattainable * In his own words, "No beer and TV make Homer go crazy" * Suffered hearing damage from going to rock concerts. Failures * Has died multiple times in the Treehouse of Horror spinoffs. * Failed to liberate mankind from dolphins. https://youtu.be/rnohhGCNLJs Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Disney Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Simpsons Characters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Humans